I Dare You
by Penulis
Summary: Ambrose could have told Lady Tamara how dangerous her words were. From experience he knew that no one, NO ONE, should ever dare Princess D.G. For she would not rest until she either had proven you wrong, or created a whole lot of trouble.


_Once again I do not own Tin man. I merely enjoy playing around with the world and its characters._

_Azkadellia is twelve, DG is eight._

**I Dare You**

It was clear to the Royal Advisor that Lady Tamara had a lot to learn about the Princesses. It had been at the Queen's request that Princess D.G. and Princess Azkadellia play with her, the daughter of a prominent Lord. It had also been at the Queen's request that Ambrose watch over the trio, not that he minded. When Ambrose was not carrying out his duties as Royal Advisor or working in his laboratory, he loved spending time with the Princesses.

D.G. was one of the most rambunctious children he had ever met, she could easily run rings around anyone – an impressive task for an eight year old Princess, he thought. Still, she had a heart of gold and was so utterly adorable that no one could resist being charmed by her, no matter what she got up to. Azkadellia was a different matter altogether. Although the quieter of the two, her sweet and gentle nature made her as easily likable as her sister. He loved both girls dearly, although of the two it was Azkadellia he seemed to spend more time with, something he had always put down to the age difference, but deep down he knew there was something more, a connection of sorts. He quickly dismissed his train of thought and focused on the little group on the lawn, where things did not seem to progressing very well.

D.G. was apparently becoming more and more annoyed with her guest, which seemed to be distressing Azkadellia. Ambrose knew how she hated seeing her little sister unhappy. Little Tamara was slightly younger than Azkadellia and older than D.G. It was clear she was egging D.G. on, over what though, Ambrose was unsure. However he had a feeling it was not going to end well…

* * *

Azkadellia stared on in dismay. She had given up long ago trying to forewarn Lady Tamara and now, trying to placate D.G. did not seem to be working either. She was resigned to look on as the pair argued, albeit very cordially, with each other.

Tamara was a very forthright girl, it seemed. She had no problems with stating what was on her mind, even if it were to royalty. D.G. was becoming more and more worked up with the girl. Their mother had told them to be nice and treat her well, for she was a guest and the daughter of a family friend. Personally, Azkadellia didn't see the point in having them as friends when their daughter acted like a stuck up pig, however she supposed this was one of those situations where Ambrose would say "It's all politics".

She turned to look at the Royal Advisor, who was near the staircase leading inside. He was looking out at the lake, obviously in deep thought about something. Azkadellia smiled to herself, he was probably thinking about another one of his inventions. Although he was the Royal Advisor and performed the role extremely well, it was clear to Azkadellia he was an inventor at heart. When he wasn't performing duties for her mother, he could be found in his work chambers, creating something new and wonderful to better the O.Z.

Suddenly, she realised the man in question was now staring back at her, a slightly bemused look on his face. Azkadellia blushed, but Ambrose merely smiled and waved at her. She shyly waved back and was considering going over to talk to him, when she heard Tamara spout words no one should ever say to D.G.

"Oh really? I dare you then!"

Azkadellia whipped her head around to look at the pair. Tamara was taller than D.G. and had her arms crossed over her chest as she smirked down at her, something which Azkadellia thought marred her usually pretty features. D.G. secretly envied Tamara's golden locks and had told Azkadellia how she wished she could swap them for her own "dull brown ones". Azkadellia had replied by telling D.G. she was lovely just the way she was, she didn't know anyone else who had eyes bluer than D.G.

"You think I wouldn't?" D.G. said, hands on her hips and glaring up at the girl, all traces of civility gone. A wicked glint had entered her eyes, a glint that meant trouble. Azkadellia nearly groaned. She was at least five inches taller than Tamara, however she did not have the imposing nature required to take on the girl two annuals younger than her.

"By all means, your 'Highness', prove me wrong." Azkadellia watched apprehensively, what had she missed while she had been lost in her thoughts? Suddenly D.G. turned and started running across the freshly manicured lawn. Tamara flounced off after her. Azkadellia paused, quickly looking back at the palace before timidly following behind. It seemed D.G. was heading towards the woods…

* * *

Ambrose could have told Lady Tamara how dangerous her words were. He had heard her voice across the gardens.

"Oh really? I dare you then!"

From experience he knew that no one, NO ONE, should ever dare Princess D.G. For she would not rest until she either had proven you wrong, or created a whole lot of trouble. He remembered one occasion when D.G. would not eat her carrots and the Prince Consort had dared her to come up with something better to eat for dinner. The following evening had resulted in a castle wide search for a suddenly "missing" Princess, who was to eventually be found creating havoc in the kitchen, the royal cook unconscious on the floor and covered in custard.

He watched as the youngest Princess ran off towards the forest with Tamara and Azkadellia - who after a minutes pause and a glance back in his direction - was bringing up the rear. The apprehensive look on Azkadellia's face sealed the deal, it was clear something catastrophic was in the works so Ambrose set off after the three girls, hoping he would reach them before said catastrophe could take place.

* * *

"I'll show you" D.G.'s clear voice rang out. After being led part way into the forest, Tamara and D.G. had stopped at one particularly tall tree and Azkadellia watched in horror as her sister started to scale it.

"D.G. no! You could fall, come back here!" Az attempted to pull her sister down, but D.G. was proving to be a natural, something that made Az wonder if she had been tree climbing before. Pushing that to the back of her mind, Az tried to think of a way to get her sister down. While D.G.'s magic was growing stronger, she was still too young to use it to save herself if something happened. She glanced over at Tamara, who was still watching D.G. with a smirk upon her face, Az knew she wouldn't be any help. Looking worriedly up at her sister again, Az decided on the only way she knew to help her sister. Sizing the tree up, she gripped one of the lower branches and started to steadily make her way up to D.G., calling out to her as she went. D.G. either couldn't hear or didn't care, because she didn't stop. Az, not being as capable as her sister, used her magic to boost herself up onto another branch. D.G. had almost reached the top, and happily perched herself on one of the branches.

"See Tamara! I told you I could..." her words died in her throat as she looked down at the girl still on the ground, for she suddenly realised how high up she was. Scared of heights she was not, but sitting on what now seemed to her a precarious branch high up in a tree was not as fun as it had seemed before. "Az!!!" she called out on instinct and Azkadellia nearly slipped when she heard the desperate note in her sister's voice. She pushed herself further knowing that D.G. was scared, relieved that she had at least stopped climbing. In reality D.G. was seated upon an extremely sturdy and wide branch, but her nerves made her unsteady and she started to tremble. Suddenly, something seemed to put more pressure on the branch and D.G. wrapped her arms and legs around the it, fearing it would brake.

"D.G.!" the unmistakable voice of her sister made her look up and she saw Az pull herself onto D.G.'s branch, using magic to reach it properly. D.G. cried out in delight and made to hug her sister.

"No D.G. Stay where you are!" she halted in her movement, keeping her gaze on Az "You need to slowly made your way down, slide if you can."

"But... I'm so high up... I could-"

"No you won't" Az cut her off, trying to hide the tremor in her voice "I will use my magic to keep you safe, you just make your way down."

"Are you... are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll keep you safe." D.G. saw the assurance in her sister's hazel eyes, and sent her a small smile. She edged towards the trunk and gripping it, let herself slide down to the branch below her. Suddenly she looked up at Az.

"Wait! What about you?" Az faltered at this, but pushed it aside. It was D.G. she needed to get down.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just keep going." D.G. nodded, trusting her sister's words, and started edging further down. She went faster than expected and let out a small shriek but felt a cool, gentle sensation suspend her. She looked up and smiled at Az, who returned it. Having more confidence now, D.G. kept moving downwards, feeling Az's magic aide her every few minutes. She was metres from the ground when Ambrose entered the scene.

* * *

Ambrose had lost sight of the girls the moment he entered the forest, and had checked several of the spots they usually ventured to with their parents or him.

"Az!" At the sound of the terrified call, his heart rate had quickened and his worry turned into full blown panic. Moving in the direction the call had come from, he heard a shriek and broke out into a full blown run. He finally spotted Tamara, staring with her mouth agape in a direction that filled him with more dread, up towards the tree. Looking up himself, he gasped when he saw D.G. holding onto a branch metres in the air.

"Princess D.G.!" he shouted in fear and immediately he knew it had been the wrong thing to do.

"Oh, Ambrose!" she shot up and in her surprise lost her grip on the branch. Ambrose rushed forward to catch her, but slowed when he saw cool blue light surrounding her, gently lowering her to the ground. D.G. giggled slightly as she touched the ground and ran into his arms.

"Ambrose! Don't be angry! It's all Lady Tamara's fault, she was the one who dared me, anyway I'm alright now and Az..." Ambrose had not paid any attention to what the Princess in his arms was saying, his eyes were still focused on the tree. He had not seen Azkadellia when he had arrived, but he would recognise the blue light that had surrounded D.G. anywhere. In an instant he knew what had happened. D.G. had gone up the tree, and Azkadellia had followed, to rescue her. While D.G. was now safely on the ground, he doubted the silly, sweet girl had thought about herself at all.

* * *

Az, sat still on the branch trying to recover. She had not anticipated the amount of energy her magic would require, and she knew the climb up the tree had not helped either. She now understood how being magically drained felt. Although she wasn't afraid of heights, the thought of making her way down when she felt so tired was not a nice one. Still, she mustered all her courage and slowly started to make her way down. After making it two branches lower, her arms and legs started to truly ache. Az stopped moving and rested lightly upon one of the branches as a terrible headache began to pound at the back of her skull. She knew this was not going to help matters. The aching in her limbs seemed to intensify and she could faintly hear her sister calling her from below, she needed to get down to her. With this in mind and the ache racking through her body, the young Princess decided to call on her magic once more to help her lower herself to the ground. Calming herself, Az felt the cool tingling sensation that was her light and she used it to steady herself as she moved onto the branch below her. "That went well enough" she thought to herself, and feeling more confident than before, decided she would levitate to the ground. She closed her eyes and pushed her energy while letting go of the branch, it only took a few seconds for her to realise this had been a mistake. The exhaustion she felt from the previous climb and her small descent so far had proven to much, she immediately felt that comfortable ball that was her magic evaporate into thin air and suddenly, she was falling. Az let out a terrified scream, knowing how incredibly high up she still was, everything was moving so fast! She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that D.G. was prepared to become the new Queen someday, because this was surely it.

Thud!

She had stopped falling. She felt her landing spot was decidedly softer than she had anticipated. However she was only stationary for a few moments before she fell once more. A low grunt from beneath her caused the Princess the open her eyes, and all she could see was brown, a particular shade of brown that she knew very well, a particular shade of brown which coloured the coat of her favourite person in the entire O.Z.

* * *

Ambrose had barely had time to think of a rescue plan when he heard a startled shriek that could only belong to Azkadellia. Her body came into view a fraction of a second later, moving at a terrifyingly rapid speed. Despite this, everything appeared to move in slow motion and the Advisor was sure he had lost his heart, for it was not longer beating. He rushed forward and caught her in his arms and although he could easily hold her weight, the impact of her fall had been so great he lost his balance and staggered back before collapsing on the floor.

He lay there for a few moments, collecting himself and trying to process all that had just happened. He had nearly lost her... the fall was so great... she was moving so fast... if he had not been there... had not caught her... he had nearly lost her. A slow movement across his chest registered at the back of his mind and looked down to see Azkadellia looking back at him, her large hazel eyes wide in astonishment. She was here... with him... a little worse for wear and certainly shocked... but she was still here! Those thoughts rapidly repeated in his head, and he felt his heart begin to thud once more. In one swift movement the Advisor scooped the young girl into his lap, arms wrapping around her tight.

"You're here, you're fine, thank Ozma you're safe, if you had fallen, oh thank Ozma..." Ambrose continued his ramblings as he rocked Azkadellia back and forth. He quickly registered the girl had her arms locked just as tightly around him and was letting out slow shuddering breathes.

"It's alright Azkadee, I've got you. You're safe now." Ambrose kept repeating the comforting words to the young princess until the shuddering ceased and she began to breathe normally once more. Satisfied she was alright, he slowly got up, bringing Azkadellia with him. She was latched to his side the moment they were upright and it didn't look like she would be letting go any time soon.

He turned his attention to the two girls left in front of him, and their shocked expressions immediately turned into looks of guilt. There were several speeches he was tempted to give them right there and then, but knowing what was to be expected back at the palace, he simply gave them a hard look.

"You can expect your parents will hear all about this." he turned with one arm still around Azkadellia and headed back towards the palace, knowing the girls behind him would be too terrified to do anything but follow.

* * *

Az was woken by the sound of murmuring voices, and quickly registered she was lying in her bed. She managed to haul herself up to rest against the bed head, but still felt incredibly weary as she looked around her room. She saw her mother turn towards her and move gently over to her side.

"Oh it's wonderful to see you awake my darling, we were a little worried."

"Have I... been asleep for a while?" she saw her mother look over at her companions, but they were blocked from her view. In a moment her father came up beside her.

"You have been asleep for three days sweetheart. You were completely drained of all your magic."

"Oh..." Az sank back against her pillows, overwhelmed.

"Do you remember what happened my darling?" her mother asked softly. Az let her mind sift through the events, she could not remember returning to the palace, only glimpses of trudging back and a warm arm around her shoulder. The incident though, was coming back vividly.

"D.G. was dared! She climbed a tree... I went up to save her... got her down... but then I tried... and I started to fall... but I stopped... Ambrose!" She sat up straight in her bed, ignoring the shooting pain while her parents tried to push her back down. She had finally managed to see the third person in the room and he quickly came to her side. Disregarding all propriety and shocking her parents, she launched herself across the bed and into the Advisor's arms, clinging to him tightly.

* * *

Needless to say, Ambrose was shocked at the young Princess's actions, but automatically responded by wrapping his arms around her in return. The surprise emanating from the Queen and Consort seemed to evaporate, and the looked on with warm smiles. The Princess gently pulled back and looked up at the Advisor and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You saved me." she said softly, a smile spread across her glowing face, the emotion flitting across the young girl's face was simply overwhelming. He smiled warmly in return, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course." Her smile seemed to magnify ten times at those words and she buried her head in his shoulder, hugging him to her again. He could feel her wilting, so gently leaned her back against the pillows. Azkadellia turned her head slightly towards her parents.

"D.G...Tamara...are they?"

"They're both just fine." The Queen replied, her lips settling into a thin line "and they are both in a lot of trouble, as are you." The Princess's eyes widened in surprise. "Saving young Princess's aside, we are still going to have a long talk about proper use of your magic. Be thankful you aren't being punished like your sister."

Azkadellia nodded her head in a resigned manner, causing Ambrose shook his head at her and smile. She was too sweet for her own good, that unconditional love for her sister was going to get her into real trouble one of these days. He watched as her eyes slowly started to close, weariness taking over. The Queen bent over and kissed her daughter, whispering to her before moving out of the room with her husband mimicking her actions and following close behind. Ambrose took one last look at the sleeping Princess before following them out to the hall.

"How is Princess D.G. enjoying her punishment?" despite the seriousness of the issue, the Royal couple could not stop smiles from crossing their faces at the Advisor's question.

"Well she is certainly unhappy about missing out on her dessert every evening, and we've had to have stern words with the cooks about giving her snacks when she tries her luck in the kitchens," the Consort said while rolling his eyes "but she seems to be enjoying helping out in the Royal gardens far more than she should be for a punishment." he finished with a chuckle.

"So much for teaching her a serious lesson about respecting nature." the Queen added and the trio laughed as the moved into the study. Ambrose straightened and turned to the Queen.

"Speaking of environmental matters, I have almost finished that report on the Papay for you, your Majesty, and the meeting with the ambassador has been moved back to next week with all things considered."

"Thank you Ambrose" the Queen smiled warmly, taking this as a dismissal he made for the door when the Queen suddenly grabbed his arm.

"I have not yet had the chance to express my gratitude for all you did for my daughters that day. If you had not been there..." she trailed off, shuddering slightly at the thought.

"Really your Majesty it was nothing-"

"No it wasn't." The Consort cut him off, coming to stand by his wife and placing a hand on the Advisor's shoulder.

"You saved my little girl, the Royal family is in your debt Ambrose. Azkadellia clearly recognises what you did that day and so do we." Ambrose nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes if the incident from a few moments ago is anything to go by, I don't think Azkadellia will ever forget that." The Queen smiled and Ambrose blushed, looking away while shaking his head as moved out the door.

"Azkadellia adores you, you know." Ambrose stopped in his tracks astonished and turned back to look at the Queen who was still smiling, the Consort nodded his head in agreement.

"She thinks you hail the moon" the Advisor's eyes widened upon hearing the Other Side reference, one of the many he had come to recognise after spending several years with the Consort. Not knowing how to respond, he let his gaze flit about the room before settling on the floor.

"Well, yes. I ah, must complete the, the papers, I thank you, but I must attend... yes." he chanced a quick glance back up at the Royal couple for a dismissal, determinedly ignoring their amusement at his blundering. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, he could not stop the smile forming on his face, so quickly turned away and moved down the hall once he was given the Queen's nod of assent.

Out of courtesy the Queen and Consort waited until their practically glowing Royal Advisor was completely out of sight before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

_Thank you for taking the time to read this little story of mine, it is greatly appreciated._


End file.
